Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic system and more specifically it relates to a hydraulic towing system for use with towing vehicles lacking hydraulics.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Towing systems are commonly used with a wide range of towing vehicles. They can range from a simple winch to more complex systems which utilize hydraulics to advance or retract various towing connectors for linking the towing vehicle with the towed vehicle.
It has been shown through trial and effort that hydraulics are optimal for use in controlling a towing system to ensure that the towing vehicle and towed vehicle are firmly and safely connected to each other. Use of such hydraulics can ensure a tight connection that is less likely to be lost during towing efforts.
However, such systems are typically dependent on the towing vehicle already having a built-in hydraulic system to be connected to the towing system. Thus, the use of such hydraulic towing systems has, until now, been limited to use with towing vehicles incorporating their own hydraulic systems.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hydraulic towing system for use with towing vehicles lacking hydraulics.